


Dreams can change

by Apollos_sexy_curls



Series: Gone world [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras - Freeform, Grantaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_sexy_curls/pseuds/Apollos_sexy_curls





	Dreams can change

Out of the mist there. The Angel of darkness. It's him the beautiful dark angel. He stands there looking at me. I try to reach him but I can't move. I try to call his name but my throat is hoarse and dry.

I hear the voice. The voice of the dark god. 

"Apollo Oh Why. Why must you cry my angel.  
My Apollo.  
Sweet Apollo.  
Courageous Apollo.  
Brave Apollo.   
You push them away. You treat them as you once treated me. They try to help as you push them out. This will ruin you. Who will you go to when I visit you again? Oh fearless leader. Would you go to Combeferre? 

Coufeyrac? 

Hmmmm...  
You stopped talking to them. Would they let you lie your head on their shoulders as you cry?  
Perhaps if you cry enough they might not show faith In you as a leader. They will only see a coward. A thing they have to take care of. A job."

  
"You go to the drink. The poison of the gods. You think it might just wash away your misery, but you know what Apollo, it won't.  
It will take it away for the moment but after a while it will become harder to wash away. Then soon there will be no way to get rid of it. It will be there forever. "

He stands there telling me these things which I know is all true. All I want to do is tell him that I love him. That I will be with him soo... 

"Apollo don't dwell on the past. Stop being selfish. Think about the people you once fought for. Those you did not save because you dwelled on the past. Forget me. 

Don't dwell on those you didn't save dwell on those who can be saved."


End file.
